


KARKAT VANTAS'S GUIDE TO SAFE SEX WITH ALIENS [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Xenobiology, the flapcreatures and the buzzbeasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT HAS RECENTLY COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT INTERSPECIES RELATIONS ARE RAPIDLY DEVOLVING INTO SLOPPY MAKEOUTS THAT THREATEN TO BECOME DISGUSTINGLY MORE INTIMATE. IN AN EFFORT TO KEEP YOU IDIOTS FROM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT OVER WEIRD XENOBIOLOGY AND EMBARRASSING EVERYONE IN THE WORST WAYS POSSIBLE, I HAVE COMPILED THIS GUIDE, WHICH SHOULD BE SHORT ENOUGH THAT EVEN THOSE OF YOU WITH THE ATTENTION SPANS OF SMALL INSECTS SHOULD BE ABLE TO READ IT ALL IN ONE SITTING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KARKAT VANTAS'S GUIDE TO SAFE SEX WITH ALIENS [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [KARKAT VANTAS'S GUIDE TO SAFE SEX WITH ALIENS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341890) by [mercurialMalcontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialMalcontent/pseuds/mercurialMalcontent). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/KARKAT%20VANTAS'S%20GUIDE%20TO%20SAFE%20SEX%20WITH%20ALIENS.mp3) | 5:15 | 4.87 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/karkat-vantass-guide-to-safe-sex-with-aliens) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
